xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Febronia
Febronia, also known as Feb, was a U-TIC Organization Realian owned by the Uzuki family and Shion Uzuki's nanny who helped raise her. Designed by Joachim Mizrahi, she is a special prototype Realian that has human organs as well as synthetic organs and can survive several hours without her organs intact; being half-human makes her a very valuable prototype. Febronia is no longer "alive", having been killed at the church of Miltia that Shion frequently attended during the Miltian Conflict. However, her spirit and likeness return several times. Background Febronia has two cloned sisters, Cecily and Cathe, who were part of a machine keeping the Original Zohar in power deep within the walls of Labyrinthos on Old Miltia. Febronia taught Shion how to grow flowers and gave her seeds. Febronia took care of an Ormus church because she wanted peace for both humans and Realians. Febronia is also related to the past of former Lieutenant and current Testament Luis Virgil. When she first encountered Virgil, he had been near death after being attacked by a group of Combat Realians which were ordered to attack Federation personnel. As an act of selflessness, Febronia gave up part of her organs to help keep Virgil alive. After recovering herself, Febronia treated his injuries and also provided food and shelter for him. For a brief while after that, she and the Virgil rendezvoused frequently, nurturing the love between them. Death During the Miltian Conflict, her church was attacked by a rogue group of Combat Realians that young Shion had been trying to escape from. Febronia bravely confronted the attackers and was savagely beaten in an attempt to serve as a distraction while Virgil and Shion were fleeing for safety. Febronia was finally killed in front of both Virgil and Shion after being stabbed through her heart by one of the rogue Realians. Her last words being for the two to "run" right before the Realians began to consume her flesh. After her death, Virgil was distraught and began to attack the Realians to carry her corpse to safety. This event may have been a significant contributor to Virgil's DME addiction as well as his racism towards Realians. Her death also haunted Shion for years. Xenosaga Episode I Febronia plays an important role in allowing Shion to confront her haunted past in Episode I. She is first seen during Virgil's death in a brief flashback. She then appears in KOS-MOS Encephalon and forces Shion to confront her past, along with Nephilim Verum. Febronia asks Shion to "release" her sisters, Cecily and Cathe. Xenosaga: The Animation Febronia is absent from Xenosaga: The Animation, except for two one-second cameos, one when Virgil looks at MOMO Mizrahi, and another when Virgil dies. Xenosaga Episode II In Episode II, Febronia lures Shion to Old Miltia in order to "save" Cecily and Cathe.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DECPwgIv-IY Her role here was key to the defeat of Patriach Sergius XVII; without her, Shion and her allies would not have reached Miltia, and ultimately, Proto Ω would have been unleashed on the galaxy. Xenosaga Episode III When Virgil attacks Shion again and is defeated, they argue again, but then Febronia's spirit appeared and she too tried to reason with him. At first he was unable to face her, thinking that she could not forgive him, but when she told him she still loved him, even now when as a Testament, he gave in. With the help of Febronia he renounced Wilhelm's influence and his Testament-hood and the two disappeared into the "afterlife" together, both of them finally complete. Before fading completely, Shion asked Febronia what she should do with her life now, and Febronia answered, "Don't worry. Keep carrying on. Just carry out what you believe in your heart. Have faith. Believe in yourself. Open your heart because she's right beside you." Quotes * "I came to take care of this church because I longed for a place where Realians could find peace." * "Shion, set them free from this cage. Please, I want you to lift the curse that mankind has placed upon them." * "Please, Shion, save Cecily and Cathe." * "Shion, set my... sisters free. Shion... You've always been this way. Such a kind child..." * "We do not reject this world. We just want to believe in a new order that can be born from discord. We just want to believe that a single thought can change the entire world and shape the future." * "Anything can come true, if you wish for it to. Didn't our relationship... prove that, Luis?" * "I know, you have suffered. My death tied your consciousness to this place. But I want to help you, Luis. I want to free you from this cursed place forever!" * "Luis... Although my body is dead, I am still here with you. I am right beside you. There's no reason for you to suffer." * "Shion, I know it may be painful for you. But the time has come now for you to decide that for yourself. Don't worry. Keep carrying on. Just carry out what you believe in your heart. Have faith. Believe in yourself. Open your heart because she's right beside you." * "Thank you, Shion." Gallery Febronia-sketch.jpg|Concept art. Feb1.png|Febronia in Episode I. Tree.png|An illusion of Febronia watching the sisters in their imaginary paradise. Free.png|Febronia tells Shion to free her sisters. Free2.png|Febronia tells Shion to free her sisters. Silmeria3.png|Model. FebSmile.png|MOMO reminds Virgil of Febronia in the anime. Febronia_anime.png|Febronia in the anime. FebDeath1.png|A Combat Realian beats Febronia's head with a rod. Feb2.png|Febronia stabbed through the back. FebEat.png|Realians eating Febronia's corpse. FebCorpse.png|Febronia's corpse. 310.png|Febronia's spirit hugs Virgil. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Realians Category:Deceased Category:U-TIC members